Romancing The Enemy
by Disasterous Melody
Summary: Self explanitory.


The setting was of dark and gloominess, with no lights whatsoever excluding one tiny bulb on the ceiling. Misery resembled the flavor of murkiness that engulfed the surroundings. Linings of tall, brawny figures of men encircled the most distinguished one in the middle. They all were black-clad and were armed with protective yet dangerous weapons, though they weren't at all compared to their superior.

A half-naked tart sat at the near corner of the room, sitting with her sculptural legs crossed and voluptuously watched as Alec set himself to a comfortable posture to the red bull's eye further front.

Alec's jaws were set tight, straightening both his arms forward with his .45 revolver. He closed his left lid, looped his gemstone-ringed thumb around the revolver and fixed his aim directly to his target. The cotton dummy with circular red markings stood just about a hundred feet away. The steel material that constructed the shooting room carried a metallic glow to the dim air. As he caught the point to where he wanted; the trigger was cocked, and he made sure once more before he moved. He pulled the lever and a vigorous blow sounded off.

A satisfied grin lugged at the tip of Alec's lips as the dummy's chest burst to pieces. He twirled the gun around his fingers and handed it to one of his men. A derringer was replaced in his hands as he positioned himself with it as earlier. The door opened and Nicholas emerged into the visible light. Without tearing his gaze from his target, Alec asked with one eye open, "What do you have so far?"

Nicholas's boots clunked at the metal floor as he approached Alec with documents in his gloves-covered hands. "Much," he said.

"Do tell."

Nicholas gave a nonchalant smile and began his discovery. "Victoria Diannette Zabatino; preferred to be called 'Vic', age twenty-four, five-feet-six, brunette, brown-eyed, a vegetarian, sister to Jimmoran Zabatino. Her parents died when she was three. She was sent to boarding school in France when she was six by her brother, who joined the mob when he was at eleven years of age to make a living. She is an artist, recently returned from France after graduating with a degree of Fine Arts. She is currently living in a small apartment building down at Revenolio Street of Rome. Now, here's a catch, I have managed to find a profile written by her. And in some of her quotes, she claims to be an 'open-minded damsel'. She is a very pure woman; the farthest she got in a relationship was a kiss, no more."

Alec grinned wider as he looked over his shoulder at Nicholas. One brow lifted to his hairline while he straightened himself from his shooting position. "Open-minded damsel, I see," he commented.

The information he'd just received of his foe interested him. For he too had a childhood based in an orphanage. Having been abandoned by his parents since he was intelligent enough to identify his environment, his uncle, a mob lord, had the decency to take him in. Raised in mafia society, Alec had no other choice than to follow in his uncle's footsteps, acquiring terms and regulations that were mandatory. Soon, by the time he was old enough to walk, he knew how to use an assault rifle and handle hazardous problems. His uncle's crew, the Silver Glade, reputed as the most dangerous groups ever to have walked on Italy, aside with the Merlino. At age sixteen, his uncle passed away, leaving the responsibility entirely to him. His partner, Nicholas, was also held under his uncle's custody when he was discovered starving under a wet cardboard box. Although Nicholas' undergo was ominous, it was nothing—absolutely nothing compared to what Alec had to experience. But such memories were too vile to remember.

Alec squeezed his eyes tight, grateful that his men could only get a view of his back. He swiped the front of his black jacket to access his pants pocket as he stared up at the ceiling. He then sighed and turned to his troops, the light hitting his sterling silver studs. Seriousness clouded his ebony eyes when he stared at the men in front of him with impassiveness. He stalked to where a leather chair laid next to the tart and sat down. She lifted her weight from her seat to link her arms around his neck lusciously.

"Shall we set out to this particular… manipulation?" he asked.

The tart pouted and perked her fiery-red lips. Alec kept her from opening her mouth by a tap on her lips with his fingers. "There is no time for jealousy, Farla," he whispered.

"Jim has already set out to threaten us in a more severe way than before. If this continues, sooner or later all of us will be dead," Nicholas reasoned and was followed with supportive nods.

"Well than, let's proceed with it."

"I'm sorry, Miss Vic," an elderly diligent woman apologized as she handed back a file of paper to the young lady in front of her. "There are already enough people filling this store."

Vic Zabatino had her reddish-brown hair in a twisted to a French roll. Her enormously sparkling brown eyes frowned with disappointment. Her milky-white skin seemed to glower despite the dejection that she received. She took the folder almost unwillingly and excused herself out of the florist shop. Vic's white long-sleeved shirt and gray pants complemented her delicate radiance. Puckering her lips as if she was about to burst into tears, she stalk to the sidewalk, leisurely walking to wherever her instincts told her to.

Minutes later she realized that she was at the city's park. It was the first time, now that she had come home from France that she'd walked to the park. There were a lot of memories here. It was where she and Jim had lived after their parents died. She shifted her walk to jogging and raced to where the pond was. Passing children who were playing in the sandbox and on the monkey bars, she reached the secluded area. There was nothing but silent nature here.

The sun was a mixture of bright orange and red, and the autumn leaves seem to camouflage with it. The rays hit the waters, sending reflections of contrasted beauty. Families of duck swam slowly with a decent flow as they reached their destination.

Inadvertently, Vic let out a high-pitched shout that sent echoes of her frustrated voice. Then all of a sudden she stopped. It was seconds later while the reverberation faded when she sighed satisfyingly. Vic blew out a heavy breath, finally relieved of the letdown she'd received. It had been the seventh time that she has been declined for a job! Weeks and weeks she'd been looking, but there was no one who would have her, what a waste.

Vic knelt to the grassy ground and hugged her knees. Jim had made her an offer before, but she didn't want to take it due to relation. She'd rather find one on her own. Trails of hair fell to the visibility of her view and she blew it.

"Something wrong, miss?" a low, masculine voice asked. Vic wheeled her head around with a shocked cry and faced the stranger.

He was, by far, the most gorgeous man she had ever come across. His dark tousled spiked hair and brow sent electric currents shooting down her spine. His eyes were blocked by the tinted sunglass he wore, outlining the upper part of his face to his gold-cuffed earring. His chiseled jaw and delectable cheekbones balanced to the kissable soft lips. He wore a black suit jacket and woven turtleneck with matching black socks and dress shoes. He had a lean, built figure. He also seemed amused, his brows slightly narrowed. His hand was inside his pocket, he looked to be a patient man.

Vic snapped from her gawking reverie and cleared her throat. "Ah, n-no," she stammered. Getting up to a standing position, she wiped off the grass that stuck to her hips and let out a nervous laugh. Embarrassed that he heard her ridiculous outburst, she blushed and looked apologetically at him. "I'm very sorry if I scared you."

He shook his head and walked towards her. "There was nothing scary in that euphonious voice of yours," he complimented as he stuck his hand out to her. "Alec Speranza."

She took his hand shakily, surprised at how warm his palms were against hers. "V-Vic Zabatino." Wanting to hit herself for acting so absurd in front of him, she folded her arms across her chest and remained a distance away.

Alec watched her shy reaction; she seemed to be shrinking to a tight ball. He grinned and took a step closer, only to have her step back. "Don't be frighten by me, I mean no harm." He wanted to laugh at the statement. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Zabatino?"

"Please call me Vic," she insisted. "And t-there wasn't any problem…"

He lifted a brow unconvinced. When he didn't say anything more, Vic knew that he was waiting for her to tell him. Sighing in defeat, she looked away. "I was rejected from a job interview for the umpteenth time. There are not florists hiring this week, at least not me."

"Is that all?" he asked. She nodded coyly and fidgeted with her fingers clenched tightly, not knowing what to say next. He observed her with great interest. "How about this," he suggested. Her head shot up as she waited for him to continue. "I have many friends and I may help you find a job," he said sincerely. "If you'd like, you can give me your number and I'll contact you."

She was stunned, her big eyes bulging wider than saucers. "I thank you for your offer, but—"

"I don't take no for an answer, Vic," he interrupted. She laughed lightly. Usually men wanted only to date her, and he wasn't any different. Though it sounded wonderful, she just couldn't.

"It's really okay; I can find one by myself." She smiled.

He scrutinized her for a moment before he spoke again. "If you think that this is my way of trying to chase you, than you can relax. That's not my intention."

Vicki was still doubtful and stalled for time. Turning to stare at the glowing pond, she bit her lower lip. She really did need the money to pay off the rent for her new apartment. He looked trustworthy enough, so why not?

Vic turned to him. "All right. Thank you very much in advance."

Alec grinned at her submission and waited while she wrote down her number. Watching her was fascinating. Every aspect of her was enticingly lustful. From her reddish-brown head down to her sandal-clad toes, it stimulated his sense of action. The very first minute he caught glimpse of her, he was paralyzed for a moment.

She handed him a piece of paper with her number and smiled. "Thank you again," she repeated.

Alec shook his head and stuck the note in his pocket. "What do you do for a living?" she asked.

He first responded with indecisiveness. "A… business company." He showed no signs to detail his career and it was clear to Vic to not ask any further. Something inside her told her that she should ask for him to return the scribbled on paper, but before she could open her mouth, he placed his hands inside his pockets and said, "It was very nice meeting you, Vic. I'll contact you as soon as I can."

With that, he turned at his heel and walked away. She watched as the image of his back faded. Vic was sure enough that he wasn't a simple man. Mysterious is the top operating word in the dictionary to describe him. She shouldn't have given her number to such a stranger.

Alec made sure that there was no sight of Vic before turning on his cellular phone. He punched in the intentional number impatiently and lifted it to his ear, a deep frown creasing his brows. It took several rings on the other line before the person picked up.

"Nicholas," he greeted in a not-so-happy tone. Nicholas sensed his aggravation and responded with a nonchalant note.

"Alec, is there something wrong?"

"When you provided your bits of information of Vittoria Zabatino, you seem to have left out an essential fact," Alec stated.

"Oh? What is that?"

"Oh, how about the slightest description of her comeliness? Of all the detailed information you obtained, you didn't manage to find a photograph?"

"Ah, that. It must've slipped out of my mind," Nicholas said. "But I don't see how this is significant. Has there been a problem of some sort?"

Alec gritted his teeth. "No, not at all."

He felt Nicholas set a small smile. "Has the swan impacted you already?" he asked. Alec held his anger inside and breathed in a deep breath. "No, I can handle her perfectly," he said.

"Good." Nicholas cut the line. Alec shut off the phone exasperatingly and shoved it in his pockets.

He slowly walked to where he parked, a twister of questions floating atop of his head. Alec left the park in daze and watched as Vic emerged from the trees. He shrugged it off and looked ahead.

Vic stood in front of the kitchen at her apartment building fixing herself breakfast. Her kitten, Holiday, purred and snuggled itself against her ankles. She smiled at it and bent down to scratch its chin.

Her apartment, decorated as a replica of how a true artist would live in, resembled herself by its features. Frames of paintings covered the wall. Her bedroom was her sanctuary, a tremendously structured window laid on top of her queen-sized bed. She always left the curtains open so every morning bright sunlight cast the room that discarded any lamps. Easels, paintbrushes, paints, palettes were scattered all over the place.

Vic made her hair in French braids, her habitual style for every time she was painting. The oversized white shirt she wore was splattered with chunks of paints. She had on small shorts, making her look as if she had no pants on. Strands of hair loosened from its knots and framed her face. One reason why she chose the apartment was the everlasting space that it had. The ceiling seemed to go on forever, giving her an artistic atmosphere.

Jim had persuaded her several times to go live in his place, but she declined. She liked privacy and space. Taking her plate to the living room with Holiday following her, she situated herself on the leather L-shaped sofa. The television screen in front was shut and it was scarcely turned on, for she'd rather be entertained by painting rather than local news.

She lifted her paintbrush and was about to stroke at the easel when her phone rang. Vic reached for it and set the earpiece next to her head while proceeding with her smooth strokes, watching the paint spread.

"Hello?" Holiday nuzzled her ankles again and she smiled.

"Hello," a low voice sounded that sent shivers down her veins. She froze mid-stroke and set the paintbrush down. It was the guy she met yesterday. Gripping the phone eagerly and wondering why her heart was pounding so rapidly, she stood up.

"Alec," she faltered.

"I've found you a job."

"Already?" she asked. "But it was only yesterday that we've …well, that we've met."

He chuckled. "I have my ways, Vic. I'll meet you at your apartment building and then I'll show you to it. No games."

She laughed softly. "That isn't necessary. I'll just meet you somewhere else."

"But I am already at your front door."

She twirled her head towards her white painted door, immobilized. Vic quickly head towards it and swiped open the door. Alec's handsome face appeared, his hands holding a cellular phone. He smiled at her and stuck it back in his pockets, leaving his hands in. This time, his eyes were revealed, and it was like how she expected: piercingly marvelous. Vic was too astonished to speak.

Dressed in a black coat and dark blue jeans, he was simply a stimulating magnet. Good lord, he looked good enough to eat. Clearing her throat, she excused herself. "H-How did you know where I live?" she asked almost suspiciously despite her tingly feelings.

One tip of his lips lifted that only added to her thrilled reaction. "It's my secret, Vic," he said smoothly. It was when he started to inspect her clothing. With an amusing glint in his hazel eyes, he commented, "Your outfit is really crafty."

She wanted to scream and run away from his gaze. But deciding not to embarrass herself further, she smiled. "I'll go change," she said.

"Take your time, Vic."

Alec and Vic arrived at Panlio's Flower Shop minutes later. She was introduced to the owner, Panlio, an overweight middle age. He was bald to the front and had specks of whiskers forming around his chubby chins.

"No more thanking is needed," Panlio said. "Any friend of Alec is a friend of mines."

"Thank you," Vic said again and then wanted to take back her words in chagrin. But Alec seemed to find it amusing.

Several conversations were carried after and when Vic was in the restroom, Alec leaned closed to Panlio with an impassive expression. "This will only cut off half of your debts," he said. "The rest will be expected to be paid off by the end of this month, is it understood?"

Panlio nodded vigorously. "Yes, Alec. I promise I will pay off."

The restroom light shut and the door opened as Vic came out. Alec shifted to a smile and waited until Vic approached them. She looked fresh and pure with flustered cheeks. He felt an urge to touch it.

"I'm ready to go now," she said. Alec nodded and guided Vic to the exit after bidding Panlio goodbye.

"He's a nice guy," Vic commented as they walk to where Alec had parked. He watched her luscious lips move while she talked, provoked.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, which snapped his trance.

He frowned. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Why did help me find a job?" she repeated. "You hardly know me. Why did you do it?"

Alec shrugged as they reached the car . "I felt kind-hearted."

Vic managed a little laugh. "I thank you enough. But I don't know you, so I won't take anymore from you."

"There is, in fact, a reason why I did this other than feeling kind-hearted," Alec began.  
She lifted a brow in interest. "What's that?"

"That reason, is you," he whispered. He had her delicate chin in his fingers and before she knew what happened, he lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, his mouth tugging at hers lightly. She was oblivious of what to do, only to have concluded it with obligation by gripping onto his strong arms.

He departed her lips only inches away and she stared into his marvelous eyes. Her breathing was scarce and she let go of his arms. Vic touched her lips of where his was on before and secretly gloated. Alec chunked her chin and walked to the driver's side door of his car as if what he had done was a daily routine. She watched him, dazed, and got into the passenger's seat. The rest of the ride home was of silent, both not daring to glance at one another.

What Vic wanted to get straightened, was her heart that pounded madly beneath her chest.

"There's no need for that, I already got a job . In fact, I'm starting tomorrow." Vic rolled her eyes. She felt a tug on her arms and pulled the leash on the group of dogs to restrain him from escaping. Her apartment building's neighbor offered her a paid task to walk their dogs every morning. And by dogs they meant six big, grown, strong retrievers solid enough to drag a fire truck. Usually she would take them around for a daily tour around the block, and she would always bring Holiday along. So in her tote Holiday sat comfortably while Vic talked into her mobile phone. Jim, her brother, had called earlier and once again offered her a job, but she was glad that this time she had a reason to reject.

"Down, boy," she commanded. A chuckle sounded from the other line. "So your job is walking dogs?" Jim asked. Vicki snorted whilst continuing with the treading. "No, Jim. It's not dog-walking, it's at a florist shop," she clarified.

"A flower shop?" He sounded petrified. "Vic, you've got great expectations ahead of you. But you chose to work at a flower shop?"

"This isn't permanent," she said. "Besides, it's my free will."

"All right, all right," he said. "Are you coming for dinner?"

Vic grinned. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I go, you'd always serve meat, and you know very well that I'm an herbivore."

"But you need nutrients!"

"I've already got enough!" Vic laughed. "I'm going to shut off the phone now. Bye-bye."

"Fine, bye," Jim said glumly. "You're going to eat meat one day."

Vic punched the hang up button and placed it inside her tote. She scratched Holiday before setting both her hands back around the leashes that trailed to the strong dogs. Her hair was slightly wind-blown by the morning air which was twisted to a night knot. Feeling fresh and new each day, she plastered a sunny smile and greeted people who passed by. She felt Holiday against her bare arms and heard her meowed while busying herself with Tiny, the biggest and strongest mutt in the clan. His name, though chosen ironically, has its own unique taste and inner reasons that agrees with him. Tiny began to skid a little faster, causing Vic's arm to extend out while she fastened her pace. "Slow down, Tiny," she ordered. But he wasn't listening, in fact, he did just the opposite. Tiny ran forward that pulled Vic from her senses and unwittingly followed him. The other family member thought that it was like an everyday chase and went along with Tiny, causing Vic to scream. "Stop, all of you, stop!" she cried and shut her eyes. Pedestrians passed by and glanced at her strangely, but none bothered to help her. Then, as if an answer from God, the dogs stopped in a halt and Vic was slammed forward to a hard wall, or rather, a hard wall of a chest. She opened her eyes, looked up and practically jumped as if she was on fire.

Alec stood before her, looking more handsome than he did before in a navy-blue dress shirt and black slacks. The bright sun was contrasting his dark brown hair that also complemented his wide grin. She wasn't aware at her complete hypnotized state from his ravishing good looks when the dogs started to bark. "Hi," she greeted in an embarrassingly squeaky tone.

"Good morning," he returned. Oh, the way he spoke to her! It electrocuted her inner field and tampered with every sort of civilizations inside of her. Memories of the other day when his sweet lips were on hers swam around her head as it bubbles her stomach.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine. How about you?" She avoided his magnetic eyes.

He shrugged casually. "Can't complain." Then his attention was on the dogs that were surrounding her. "Yours?" he inquired.

Vic looked at where he gestured to. "Oh no, I'm just helping my neighbor walk them."

"I see…" he acknowledged. "And what about the job that I found for you?"

She didn't quite seem to understand his question. What does the job he found have to do with the dogs? Oh. "This is only a small chore for money," she explained. Alec nodded and suggested for them to take a walk together. Vic, dared not to speak, slowly nodded in agreement. There was a long moment of silence and the tension was overbearing, and Alec opted to change it.

"Why did you want to become a florist?" he asked. "Judging by the paint-dabbed shirt you wore before, I'd assume you were an artist." Or rather know that you were an artist, he mused.

"Oh I am," she said. "But I haven't decided what I'm going to do with my skills just yet. So right now I'm just settling with a flower shop. Because an artist's eyes can beautify flowers in many ways anyone can imagine."

"Really," he breathed. Tiny was resisting her once again and Vic fidgeted with him in annoyance. Alec watched her struggle and took the leashes from her hands. She looked at him stunned and thanked him. He dismissed it with a nod and they proceeded with their walk at a once again silent term. The morning that he intended to see her and continue with his plan, he was more than pleased when he spotted her with the rebellious dogs. Surprisingly, he thanked the sun to have shone so thoroughly that got Vic into wearing nothing but a white shirt and shorts short enough to show off her long, shapely legs.

Alec noticed that her cheeks were distinguishingly pink and smiled secretly. He didn't know how his plan was going to flow, but he was just going to have to listen to his instincts, no matter what the insecure feeling inside of him says.

The door to his adobe mansion opened before he reached it. Norma, his housekeeper stood behind it and greeted him with her usual bright smile. Alec returned one of his own, but not as cheery as hers. Norma had been working for his uncle for more than twenty years. She was the one who nursed and mothered him when his real one didn't bother to do so. Inside the dark and sad aura of his life, Norma seems to be the one small light that lit. If it weren't for her kind care, he would've been dead ages before. She had snow-white hair and chubby cheeks that was always red, representing a patriot nun.

"You left so early this morning that you didn't get a chance to have your coffee," she said. "It's okay," Alec said. "I don't really need it."

After the acknowledgements, Norma went on to her daily duties. Alec hiked to the long, stoned staircase that led to the hallway consists of numerous rooms. He had total of eleven bedrooms, six bathrooms, two living rooms, and four other rooms for miscellaneous. His uncle had possessed about fifteen acres of land and passed it on to Alec before he died. Now that he was the proprietor of the enormous land and group, he had no feelings of excitement or pride. Sometimes it was lonely in the house, and the responsibility of a mob lord isn't a high and mighty position to be.

He reached his master bedroom, which was the biggest out of all in the planetary house. Alec rolled his shirtsleeve to his elbow and propped himself on the armchair that faced the open balcony. The door was slid open, allowing the fresh air to breeze inside the room, slightly blowing the curtains as well. From his pocket he took out a pack of smoke and lit the match. He ignited cigarette and set it to his lips. Smokes flew from his nose as he breathed in the tobacco. Alec turned to his desk and spotted a manilla folder lying atop. He grabbed it smoothly with one swift motion of his hand and held it in front of him. Nicholas must have dropped by and put it on his desk earlier. He flipped it open and observed the aspects of Vittoria Dianette Zabatino. This time there was a photograph, as he demanded, showering the beauty of Vic's face in the glossy paper. Alec placed his fingers on top of her smiling lips and began to trace it. She was an exceptionally beautiful oddball, carrying a sense of innocence and purity that amazed him.

Alec scanned at the particular words at the bottom of the paper and caught a quote. 'I would describe myself as an open-minded damsel, not believing in intimacy before marriage.' It lugged on Alec's lips. Her naïveté amused him, penetrating his urge to teach her many lessons. A damsel she was now, but he wasn't sure how long she'll stay as one if he had something to say about it.

"Thank you, please come again." Vic handed the receipt over to the customer and smiled. Her first day of work started out fine and Panlio served her kindly. He had left in the morning to run errands and left the shop to her charge. Customers walked in and out nonstop and she was glad when the clock hit noon, declaring of her lunchtime. In her purse, she took out a plastic bag of slice cucumbers and put one in her mouth. She went to the bouquet booth of the shop and began to rearrange the facets of each corsage.

Suddenly a stem of rose appeared in front of her. Vic swirled her head and became face to face with Alec. She backed away a little, only to have bumped into the cans filled with flowers. Vic set it back to its place and distanced herself away, her face mortifyingly red. "Hello." She cleared her throat, not daring to look at him. Even his shoes looked notoriously good to her. What on earth was wrong with her?

Alec stretched his arms wide enough for the rose in his hand for her to see it. Vic accepted it timidly and smiled. She walked back behind the counter for protection and continued to nibble her other slices of lunch. Alec looked evoked and leaned forward so close that his nose was just inches away from hers. He stared into her eyes with a delightful grin. "Hello yourself," he whispered.

Then, before she could respond, he angled closer and in a split second his lips were on hers. It was first soft and tender, stroking gently and temptingly. Vic's instinct abandoned her from that moment as she responded to him. It was then when the kissed turned more hot and demanding that she pulled away from him. She tried to catch back her breath before speaking.

"Don't," she said. "Please don't do this."

His expression looked as if he understood her, but it was actually an irony. "Why not?" he asked. Vic sighed and looked away. "We hardly know each other," she finally said. "We've barely met a few days ago and yet we've been going too far and too fast for our benefits. This is too sudden and I'm not used to it."

He stared at her as if he didn't understand a word she just uttered. Vic closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "I think we should just be friends." Alec finally showed a sign of reaction by a lift of his head and a slight open of his luscious lips. She thought he was going to agree with the subject at the soft look at his face. But it wasn't like how she thought. "Why?" he asked.

Vic felt like pulling at her hair. How was she going to make him understand? Of course, she found him extremely attractive. Too attractive that it scared her wits. But she just wasn't that kind of person. The farthest she got in a relationship was a quick kiss from her latest boyfriend, and that didn't end so well. Personally, after the horrible experience that she'd gone through, she thought she'll never get into a relationship again. "I'm…" she began. "I'm not interested." There, she said it.

Vic half expected Alec to be mad, sad, or glad, but to her dismay, his expression remained unreadable. He stared at her blankly, stone-still. Vic knew he was a particularly intellectual man. So why wasn't he getting the point?

Alec finally responded by straightening himself from his bent position. The arm of his suit jacket lifted as he set his palms inside his pocket. His face stayed emotionless as he scrutinized her. "You'll change your mind," he said. Then with that, he walked out of store leisurely as if he nothing had happened. Vic watched stunned as the bell jangled when the door closed behind him, his strong back vanishing from her view.

Alec's slow stride on the sidewalk increased his mixed emotions. There was no doubt in the world that Vic was responding to his seduction. He meant what he said earlier about her changing her mind. He'll make her change her mind. He vowed it with the depth of his heart.

"How has it been going?" Nicholas asked when Alec arrived at Peiro, a bar that his uncle owned—one of many. Peiro was his uncle's name and it, too was given to Alec at his will. It was established by his ancestors and the business was still going well. Morning had arrived and it was the day for him to work. Nicholas was in charge of the money and many other things, almost as if he was the one managing the bar.

Alec rubbed his eyes. "Don't mention it." He took his seat at his desk and began to occupy himself with the stacks of files lying on top. Days after Vic's admittance he was aggravated without knowing why and it angered him. There wasn't a person who bewitches him as much as she did. He hadn't called her or contacted her in any way and now he wonders how she is doing.

Nicholas seemed to detect his irritation and a smile tugged his lips. "Has the cat caught you and your tongue?" he asked. Alec glared at him and set down his pen, deciding to put his work aside for the moment. He spotted a plastic missile next to his fingers and had it was captured by his palms. Intentionally, he looked at the dartboard on the wall and threw it with his might. It landed just inches away from the bull's eye. Alec slunk down his chair and bit his lower lips.

"She isn't budging is she?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh she's budging. She just won't admit it," he assured.

"Then you'll have to try harder," Nicholas said. Alec looked at him with a peeved expression. "You think I don't know that?" He sighed, too agitated to get into a fight with Nicholas. Instead, he switched to another subject. "How is it at Jimmoran's?"

Nicholas shook his head. "Not very well. One of our men was beaten by one of his workers last night. But it isn't as serious as the spy he sent before."

"How is he?" Alec asked.

"The spy? We've finished him long before."

"Not the spy, our beaten member," Alec clarified.

That surprised Nicholas. "He's fine, just a little scratch," he said.

"No," Alec began. "Let's go take a look at him." He got up from his seat and walked out of the door with Nicholas following him speechlessly.


End file.
